


The Ballad of Banana Cream Pie

by Youngblood_the_Killjoy



Series: Pie Parodies and co. [1]
Category: Ballad of Mona Lisa (Song), Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Emo Trinity, Song Parody, and the whole bandom, but yeah, cause who knows, cause why the fuck not, decided to include the whole trinity, i'm lookin at you DeathValleySara, literally wrote this in fifth grade for poetry class, they might like it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngblood_the_Killjoy/pseuds/Youngblood_the_Killjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of "The Ballad of Mona Lisa" brought to you by 11-year-old me</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Banana Cream Pie

**Author's Note:**

> So last night, instead of sleeping, naturally, I looked through the endless piles of notebooks I've had over the years, including my fifth grade writing notebook. And I found multiple parodies of songs all dedicated to--you guessed it--pie. So, enjoy these strange, yet intricately (oh so intricate) written parody of "The Ballad of Mona Lisa" by Panic! at the Disco off of their album "Vices and Virtues" (c) Fueled by Ramen 2011. I don't own this song, but I own these lyrics. Please don't sue or steal. Enjoy:)

_[Verse 1:]_  
She cuts her pie slices with close precision  
She starts hallucinating again  
And takes a moment to assess the visions she's seen before

A lonely listener, never had a conversation  
The icing's swimming in my mouth again  
There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've had before

 _[Pre-Chorus:]_  
Eat what you need  
Just give me pie  
And let the pie come down in me  
Give me the pie  
I just want to eat

 _[Chorus:]_  
Woah  
Banana cream pie  
You know in time, you'll rock my mouth  
Woah  
Banana cream pie  
I'd pay to see you sou---r

 _[Verse 2:]_  
My pie is finished, gotta get some more  
They say, "we're out of the banana cream.  
But if we had the proper pie for him, we would tell him.  
'But we'd have nothing left to sell 'em!" (this line is from the original song)

 _[Pre-Chorus:]_  
Eat what you need  
Just give me pie  
And let the pie come down in me  
Give me the pie  
I just want to eat

 _[Chorus:]_  
Woah  
Banana cream pie  
You know in time, you'll rock my mouth  
Woah  
Banana cream pie  
I'd pay to see you sou---r

 _[Bridge:]_  
Bana--na cream pie in my mouth  
I'm pleased to eat ya  
Bana--na cream pie in my mouth

 _[Pre-Chorus:]_  
Eat what you need  
Just give me pie  
And let the pie come down in me  
Give me the pie  
I just want to eat

 _[Chorus:]_  
Woah  
Banana cream pie  
You know in time, you'll rock my mouth  
Woah  
Banana cream pie  
I'd pay to see you sou---r

 _[Pre-Chorus:]_  
Eat what you need  
Just give me pie  
And let the pie come down in me  
Give me the pie  
I just want to eat

 _[Ending:]_  
There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've had before


End file.
